The Hyna Ninja
by Generalhyna
Summary: Naruto Finds and forms a pact with the hyna squad, under the prophacy of the first leader. Watch Naruto go from a amature ninja, to the new master of the hyna squad. Warning: Dark Characters, and occasional bashing...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue: Narutos life and finding the scroll**

**A/N: all right ladies and gents hear is one of my own Naruto fan-fics. Now for jutsues, thank all the writers out there and what is going on is based all on me as Naruto gains all of my powers and ability's (like a stepping ladder of gaining my powers through training) one step at a time.**

**The abilities Naruto gains is going to involve a lot of story crossing, with other authors story ideas, and plots, mentions of other realms exedra, now, hear it comes.**

**Warning:**

**Evil Mininoto (Kishian Spawn [1]), Evil Saratobi, Evil Kakashi (Kishian Spawn), general Konoha bashing, very OOCC on some Naruto characters of Kolona (revealed later on names) sly talks on yaoi and yuri [2].**

**Now enough talk, let's go!**

"_**Talk": **_Biju/Demon talking (inside the mind)

'talk': Thought/Hyna squad members talking

* * *

><p>In the hidden leaf village known as Konoha we see a six year old boy running for his life. "Get the demon" we could hear from the mob of people.<p>

'_I need to hurry and hide somewhere, quickly' _thought the boy as he quickly founded a sewer cover and sawed his chance to hide from the mob, so he took the chance and went down it into the sewers to hide, just as the mob passes the manhole cover "Wheres the demon?" said one "who cares lets continue on and look somewhere else" said another, as the mob walked away from the manhole cover, as the boy under the manhole cover heard them walk away, and letting out a sigh of relief.

'_their gone, but it's not save to leave the sewers yet (Sigh) I better follow the sewers outside to the forest out of the villiage'_ the young six year old boy, Naruto Uzamaki thought.

Sighing, in sadness and pain that seemed to be ebbing away from him caused by the mob, as his cuts and wounds seemed to heal away, due to the kyrubis chakra, Yes little Naruto Uzamaki knew of the Kyrubie who is sealed in him, thanks to a beautiful brown-eyed angel **[3]** that came into his dreams at a young age of four, when he lived in the orphanage and told him of the kyrubie

So at the tender age of six, he left the orphilage, under the guidance of the brown-eyed angel, and ran away…only to easily get chaced by a mob of villiagers who sees him as the real kyrubie, but proud that all the chaceings done, he learned all the various hiding places to hide from the mobs, and away from the ANBU and Root who they, like the Hokage, sees him as a weapon to use for the villiage.

"**Kit you ok?"** said the strong voice of the kyrubi

"yes Kyrubie-San, why must the Yodomie and my father really do this to me, and for Hokage-Sama to allowed such horrible things to me" said Naruto, as he sawed the way out of the sewers, that leads to a hole out of the villiage, and into the forest.

"**What are you planning to do Kit? Hide in the forest for a while let everyone cool down?"** he asked, as Naruto gave the telepathic yes on that.

"Might as well" he said out loud with a sigh, as he walked through the forest, as the sun was slowly setting, casting shadows in the twilight between the trees, Naruto sat near a waterfall, feeling the mist of the waterfall cover him, as he sighed and just let the mist flow over him as the sun-slowly down the horrizen.

"(Sigh) maybe I should go back to the villiage now, otherwise the Hokage will send ANBU to find me" he thought, remembering how in the past the ANBU easily came to always take him home. But before he could even stand, he sawed a shining glint of silver and black coming from the waterfall, as he turned around and thought he sawed something shinning.

Curious, Naruto walked closer to the water fall, and sawed that through it, was a deep cave, it wasn't super dark, the moon-light acted like a light source, so he could still see as he walked down through the cave. A few minutes into the cave, he sawed something that nearly took his breath away, it was a deep cavern chamber, that was filled with bookshelfs of books, some resembleing normal books, others looked like weird journels, he sawed that it was written in English, on some shelfs there were wired balls with a button in the center, and what he sawed in the top clear part of the balls, were strange creatures of different shapes and sizes, that they all seemed to be asleep, their also seemed to be weapons, swords, Kadamas, chakrams, excedra hung on hangers, as some were on a worktable with tools like they were being experimented on or crafted, diagrams with strange disignes and blueprints on the weapons. A big clear glass thing connected to a black box **[4] **Naruto looked in the box near the two things and was surprise to find weird square things with weird titles like "Thor" "Transformers" excedra.

Naruto was even more amazed that everything didn't have a speck of dust or mold, it all looked perfectly fresh and clean, like time seemed to freeze in this area.

'_Hay Fox, ever seen any of this stuff before_' asked Naruto as he looked around, staring and marveling at all the weird stuff, even picking up a book and fingered through it curiously.

"**Sorry kit, I never seen any of this stuff before, it seems that nobody has been in this place for years, yet amazing that it seems like this place had been visited recently, there isn't a speck of dust anywhere"** he said, as something caught Narutos Eye, on a dresser was a large scroll, sitting in a clear glass case, on top of the scroll was a folded piece of paper. The boy walked to the scroll and opened the glass case grabbing onto the folded piece of paper and opening it up he sawed it was a Letter, so he read it…

_Dear who ever had founded the hyna sanctorum,_

_If anyone had read this, then it means I am dead or have passed on to the second world of the toon relm._

_Anyway, this is a summoning scroll, but instead of summoning normal animals, they summon forth all my friends and companions, to also serve as a storage componient for all of the stuff in the sanctorum, for if the scroll finds a worthy successor, and as a portal to the hyna dimension, once it adjustes to your mind link and synchronizes with your mind._

_Anyway, be strong and be true to the hyna code._

_Signed:_

_Arabella Hyna Kelly, Age 18_

_PS. Listen to my friends they know what they are doing and at times be strong and firm with them when they act like morons or dorks._

After reading the letter twice, Naruto looked at the scroll and picked it up, feeling a strange good warm feeling flowing through him, from his hand that touched the scroll all over his body. '_wow'_ was all Naruto thought as he strapped the large summoners scroll onto his back "I better go home now, and meet the companions of the previous owner" he said outloud as he left the cave and went back to Kolona through the forest, once back to Kolona, he thought outloud that maybe he could ask the Hokage if he can stay in the cave where he founded the scroll **(A/N: He dosent know that the Hokagie dosent care for him as well and is evil like Minamoto)**, but as he started his way to the Hokage tower "There he is" was yelled

Naruto looks back in fear and started running with the mob not that far behind. Naruto turn down a ally but sadly it was a dead end "shit" Naruto said as he turn to see the mob of people, panting and breathing in fear.

"Well, Well, Well look it here the demon all alone and it looks like it stole something, we should punish it and give that scroll to the Uchiha" said one of the civilians said.

"No stay back" Naruto said as he back up to the wall, holding his hands up in defence.

"looks like the demon is afraid of us" the person said as they get closer, not realizeing that a bunch of smoke is welding up…

But in a large poof of rainbow colored smoke, the Mob was stunned surprised as they took a step back away from the smoke, but when it cleared, the mob was surprised to find and to see…A giant oriental door with the carving of, some horned winged goat, made of brown oakwood, seprated the mob and Naruto as it stood between the two.

For two seconds, the mob just stared at the door, till some got close to the door and reached out to poke it when…well the large door opened up with a bang sending the front of the mob into the wall, killing them in a blood splatter **(A/N:yes the door is double sided)**

The croud could only stare in stunned awe at what is going on and at the strange figure that held its arms out from opening the door.

"ALL RIGHT NOW, WHO WAS THE ONE WHO SUMMONED THE DOOR!" it barked

"OHHOHO some nice humans to chop up and kille (ahahahha)" said another that looked over the first figures shoulder.

"Who are you creatures?" said one villiager, causing the figure behind the first figure to release a hunger look

"I am the terror that stalks you in the night (Lifts a meat clever and short knife up that It gleems in the moonlight), the blood thirsty killer that once haunted the streets of artimus"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**

**That's the prologue, and now the first chapter can commence, and the insanity can commence at full force, now read and review and PS, I own nothing, I am just taking the lot for a spin**

[1]Kishian Spawn: it's a scraplet of a kishian egg from "Soul Eater", that had wondered into another cartoon dimension, and takes hold of a good person, taking their place, replacing them making them the opposite of their personality and evil and manipulative. (Like in 'Dark Ledgends: Wrath of the demon King'), where Minamoto, Sarutobi, and Kakashi were the opposite of their personalitys and evil.

[2]It's a habit of we the hyna squad, we tend to flirt about members who had-at it with one another in any Yaoi, Yuri storys collected by me

[3]I am dead, so I came to naruto in his dreams telling of the kyrubi in my angel form (I am stuck between the naruto world and heven)

[4]Yes it's a TV and DVD Player, but Naruto dosent know that yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**IMPORTANT, GUYS!**

**Remember SOPA? Well, they're on it again! And there're way too few signs and it's only 9 days left! To make things even worse, you now have to create an account in order to sign the petition! If they win, it's bye-bye with FanFiction, DeviantArt, everything about fanfic, fanart!**

**AND! That makes it so that every single person that uses any type of copyrighted material on the Internet will get fined and will go to jail. And this isn't just for the US. It's for the ENTIRE WORLD. I'll paste the link on my profile. So please! Sign the petition, spread the word, re-post this, tell your friends and everyone!**

**WE HAVE TO STOP THIS MADNESS ONCE AGAIN!**


End file.
